Son of Mischief
by Sapphire Roz
Summary: Hiccup finds out that he's in grave danger by an unknown evil who wants revenge. When he's close to death, a god saves him for reasons Hiccup does not know. Hiccup finds out the reason, he is adopted and his true father lives in Asgard! The gods must keep him protected or else it would be the end of the realms also to stay safe from his fathers wrath!
1. Chapter 1

**Sapphire Roz: Hello this is my new story!**

**Hiccup: Yeah, yeah, yeah, get on with it**

**Sapphire Roz: How rude! I don't own HTTYD and Thor**

Chapter 1- Prologue  
No POV

All throughout the castle of Asgard, a scream is heard. Then a cry of a baby. The proud new father holds his newborn son in his arm's, smiling at the little miracle. He hands the small child, who was smaller than most newborns, to his wife. "What shall we call him?" he asks. "What about... Vali?" his wife asks. "Powerful ans strong, I love it" the father says as his wife smiles.

The doors open rapidly, and a woman walks in. "Ah Fate my friend, what brings you here? Good news I hope" the man greets the old woman. "I'm sorry sir, it's bad news about your son" the old woman says sadly. The babies mother holds him closer. "Your boy will be in grave danger if he stay's, you must send him somewhere so the evil will not get him" the woman says, "but i do have some good news." "Tell me" the man commands. "Vali shall be treated as an Outcast, but he has a great destiny, Vali will end a long war" the elder says as she leaves the new parents.

"We have to Sigrid, unless we want the unknown evil to hurt Vali" the new father says to his wife. She starts to cry, holding her son closer for comfort. The man hugs his wife and son.

"Heimdall, please send Vali to Midgard safely and watch over him" the father pleads as he gives the basket containing his only child to Heimdall."Yes my lord" the wise man says taking the basket gently from the heartbroken father. Heimdall carefully sends the young baby to Midgard.

(A Few Years Later)

Sigrid died of a broken heart from losing her only son, Vali. The father of Vali became blinded with hatred from losing his wife and son. The man hated the way the village treated his son. They gave him a weak name, ignored him, treated him like crap, bullied him, and one young boy used him for a dagger throwing target AND tried to drown him! The father could only imagine that boy's face if he learned who Vali's real father was. If only he could see his son again, it would mean the universe to him.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sapphire Roz: Hi everyone! If your reading this please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE! I really need more reviews.**

**Hiccup: We all know the drill. **

**Sapphire Roz: Shut it! I also have another story called Before Luna in case you all want to read it, it's awesome... maybe. I also apologize for not updating yesterday but I typed this chapter then my laptop dropped the wifi connection so know I had to retype most of this! I'm so ANGRY!**

**Hiccup: Sapphire Roz does not own HTTYD or Thor**

**Dear: **

**iamCAMBRIA: mind if I call you CAM? *fist pump* YES, I made you surprised! And congrads for being my first reviewer for this story (I knew it would be you, is that creepy at all?)**

Chapter 2- Evil is Watching  
Hiccup's POV

As a young boy, I've always wondered why I wasn't as strong as my father when he was a boy. "Hiccup, could you feed Thornado for me? I have to go to a meeting at the Great Hall" my dad asks. "Sure dad" I reply. I grab two baskets of fish and give one to Thornado and the other to Toothless. Once Toothless has finished his breakfast we fly to the academy for the days lesson.

"Let's work on some battle moves" I command. Everyone groans. "We did that yesterday" Snotlout says. "Fine, I guess we'll have a trick contest" I announce. I excused class after our contest, Toothless and I won of course. Toothless and I went for a nice relaxing flight, until Toothless started chasing seagulls and racing Terrible Terrors.

After a long flight, I had Toothless land on the outskirts of the village. It was dark out when we walked home, but I wasn't scared. After all I have a large reptile right next to me. Suddenly I feel like I'm being watched. Like something's trying to get me, but I don't know what. I then decided to run home, with Toothless by my side

I get in my house and slam the door shut. Dad wasn't home yet, he must have had a long list of things to get done. I bolt up to my room with Toothless right behind me. I slam my door shut and lean against the door, breathing heavily. 'Hiccup calm down' I hear a voice say. I grab my dagger, "who said that" I say. Toothless coo's in confusion at me. I don't hear the strange voice reply, so I calm down. Maybe I'm losing it, I went to my bed and tried to fall asleep. Tonight Toothless wasn't in his bed, he slept next to my bed, resting his tail over me like he was protecting me from something. But what? Soon I fall asleep.

(In Asgard)

No POV

"His powers have started, they could not be held back anymore" Heimdall says to Vali's father, who was in prison serving his now shortened sentence. "And I sense something following him, preparing for an attack" Heimdall finishes. "The evil... NO, I should have kept Vali with us, Sigrid would still be alive and Vali would have been loved his whole life!" Vali's father says, "you have to let me out." "I'm sorry, I cannot" Heimdall says. "I have to protect him, please just let me out" the man pleads, standing in front of Heimdall at the edge of his cell. "I never thought of you as a beggar" Heimdall says, "your sentence ends in a few days, I cannot send you before." "Fine, send someone to protect him then, send Thor" the man says. "I will do what I can" Heimdall says, then walks away to carry out the command.

(Late at Night on Berk)

Stoick's POV

I walk into my house after a very tiring day. I walk up the stair's to go check on Hiccup. I open the door and see Toothless not in his bed, but right next to Hiccup with his tail resting on Hiccup. Toothless lift's his head up and looks at me with a worried expression. I go over and see if Hiccup is sick or hurt, he's fine. But he is tossing and turning. "Toothless, he's fine, probably having another nightmare about the Red Death again" I whisper. I walk back downstairs to my bed and fall asleep.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_

**I know you all might be confused, but I will fill you in on the details as soon as we get there in my story! All questions will be answered... hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapphire Roz: Hi two updates in one day! You guys are spoiled! **

**Hiccup: No they're not, you just have nothing else to do! And you have no life!**

**Sapphire Roz: HICCUP!**

**Hiccup: I was just reading your profile page *looks at me innocently***

**Sapphire Roz: *sighing* I do not own HTTYD or Thor! I wish I did! Give it to me DreamWorks and Marvel!**

Chapter 3- Attacked by Evil

(Asgard, Late at Night)

No POV

Heimdall walks down the long halls to the throne room. He opens the very large doors and enters the room. "Odin, my lord" Heimdall says bowing down. "You may rise Heimdall, what bring's you here?" Odin asks. "Vali's father begs for someone to go to Midgard and protect his son" Heimdall says knowing it is forbidden to say the man's name. "He begged?" Odin asks raising an eyebrow. "Yes, my lord" Heimdall replies. "Hmmm... I don't think we should be doing him any favor's, but-" Odin gets interrupted, "I'll go father, after all the boy is of Asgard and he has great power, father let me go to Midgard" Thor says. "Let me finish" Odin says sternly, "I don't think we should be doing him any favors but that boy is all he has left, we shall send someone." "He has requested Thor to go" Heimdall says. "Very well, Thor, you may leave tomorrow " Odin replies. "Thank you father" Thor says.

(Berk the Next Day)

Hiccup's POV

I cancelled class today to spend sometime with Astrid. I had to get somethings off my mind. We were racing our dragons, Astrid's idea. While we were racing we teased each other. Suddenly I hear another strange voice but it sounded female, it said 'they make a cute couple, do you think they will be mates?' Then the same strange voice from last night replied, 'I think they will.' "Astrid, did you say something?" I ask. "No" she said giving me a confused look, "why?" "I thought I heard something" I reply, trying to convince her that I'm not crazy. Unless I am... If I can't even convince myself that I've haven't gone crazy, then why convince Astrid I'm not. "Ok" said Astrid, "I have to go, meet me in The Cove in about an hour." "Alright, see you later" I say.

(35 Minutes Later)

I had nothing else to do so I went to The Cove early. I had about 25 minutes until Astrid came to The Cove. Oh well, I can wait. Suddenly I feel like I'm being watched again. Toothless jump's in front of me, holding out both wings like a shield, and he wraps his tail around my waist. Toothless snarls at something. I try to see, but his wings are blocking my view. I hear an evil laugh, Toothless snarls louder. I have Toothless lower his wing that's covering me. Then I see a very pale man, wearing dark clothing, long white hair in a single long braid, and he had elf ears!

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask. He laughs evilly at me, "very curious child, I am the Elf of Darkness and I came for revenge" he says. "What has Berk ever done to you?" I ask bravely. "Not on Berk, revenge on you" the Elf says. My eyes widen, "actually I want to kill you and make your father suffer" he says. "NO, you won't make him suffer" I say, glaring at the Elf of Darkness. He smiles evilly at me, "you have your fathers evil glare" he says. I look at him with a confused look, "my father isn't evil" I say. "Your true father is, but Stoick, I'm not bothered by him" the Dark Elf says. My heart drops to my stomach, "I... I'm... I'm adopted?" I ask out loud. The evil Elf smirks at me, "to bad you'll be dead before you find out who your real father is" he says. The Elf snaps his fingers and other elves come out of the shadows, all of them with very pale masks.

I pull out my dagger and Toothless stood in a defense stance, letting his tail that was still wrapped around my waist fall to the ground. There were about 10 of those elves not counting the Dark Elf. "You have too much power to live" the Elf leader says, "KILL HIM!"

One of the masked elves grabs my arm, I use my dagger and stab his arm to get away. He lets go of me. Another grabs me and holds me still as I struggle to get loose. A second elf pulls out a stick looking thing made out of metal and shot something at me. The thing he shot at me hits me in the chest. I fall to the ground in pain, I don't scream cause it hurts to breathe, the wound is bleeding heavily. I see black spots in my vision. I look at Toothless, he's still fighting and I think he killed a few of the elves.

Suddenly the sky sends a large light, leaving some strange markings in the dirt. After the light disappears, a man is standing in the middle of where the light touched the ground. The man looked very strong, he had a large stone hammer in one hand, long blonde hair, and a red cape connecting to his back. He slams his hammer on the ground making a small earthquake, only I didn't feel it, I was in so much pain. All the elves fall to the ground. They get back up and charge at the man. He wirled his hammer above his head and pointed it at the elves. A lightning bolt comes out of the end of the mans hammer, sticking the elves. The elves are shot into the skey to the middle of the ocean.

The man looks at me as soon as I sat up. His face softened. I've heard avbout this guy before but my heads a little fuzzy. I look at him with fear in my eyes, afraid he would hurt me further. He steps towards me, but I scoot away. I notice Toothless is unconscious, so he couldn't help me. I started feeling lightheaded and see black spots all around. I clutch my head with my hand and used the other hand to keep myself balanced. Everything's turning black. I close my eyes and fall to the ground, barely conscious. I feel the man pick me up in his arms and carry me somewhere. "Heimdall, I'm ready" the man says. And the last thing that I see is the light surrounding us, then I feel or see nothing.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sapphire Roz: Hello again *dodges a chair* WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT! YOU COULD KILL SOMEBODY! So... yeah, I'm sooo sorry for not updating!**

**Hiccup: She is, Sapphire Roz even told me!**

**Sapphire Roz: Yeah... Wait, I did?**

**Hiccup: Yeah, remember?**

**Sapphire Roz: Nope. I don't own HTTYD or Thor. Marvel and Dreamworks didn't give it to me... yet! And thank you all for reviewing and favoriting this story! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Dear:**

**Rochana: Thanks! This story will kind of have Thor's plot, kind of.**

**Shalanora: Glad you like it! And I will update this story whenever I write a new chapter!**

**CAM: Thanks glad you let me call you this! Glad you like this story, I knew you would love the last chapter! Lol, I guess it's not weird!**

**sauara: Hiccup is a god, but I'm not telling you what he's the god of. Yeah I know Mischief is taken but it's something else.**

Chapter 4- Telling the Father  
Thor's POV

I call Heimdall and feel the boy go limp in my arms. His blood soaked my armor, the poor boy may not live. The portal of light surrounds us as the dragon awaken's. He charges at us, but we already left.

(In Asgard)

"Thor, did you complete your mission?" Heimdall asks. "Not very well, I protected the boy but he's wounded" I reply. I run over the rainbow bridge, to the palace. I run to the healing room within the castle, and set the boy on one of the beds. I left as soon as a nurse came to treat the boy's wound. I had to inform Vali's father about what has happened.

I run down the halls of the castle prison and stop at a large cell in the middle of the prison. "Thor? Did you go to Midgard? And please tell me that's the enemies blood your wearing" the man says looking at my now red armor. "Yes I went to Midgard, and no it's not mot the enemies blood, it's not mind either" I answer looking down as I reply. I look back up and see his horrified face. "Vali" he whispers, "is... is he dead?" "no, but he might die, Vali lost a lot of blood, he's already pale" I answer. He looked at me with fearful eyes, like how the boy looked at me but for different reasons. I could see their resemblance to each other. "You will be let out of prison tomorrow, I will take you to him then" I say. He nod's in thanks. I turn to leave, "what is the evil that attacked him?" he asks me. I turn back to him, "the Elves of Darkness" I say. The prisoner glares at the ground, "when I find them, they'll be begging for mercy!" he says looking up at me. I grin, "and I shall help" I say. He smiles at me, "thank you" he says.

(Berk)

Astrid's POV

I see a large light appear in The Cove, and hear a loud roar after the light disappears. I steer Stromfly to The Cove. When I arrive I see lot's of blood on the ground, two dead bodies with deep claw marks from Toothless, and strange symbol's in the dirt. Toothless is standing in the center of center of the symbol's, roaring in the sky. Where's Hiccup? He never leaves Toothless' side. "Toothless, where's Hiccup?" I ask. Toothless stops roaring and looks at me, then up in the sky. I look up too, I see nothing but strange swirling clouds. I get on Toothless and fly back to the village to tell Stoick that Hiccup's missing.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_

**Remember! Tell me what you think! I love reviews! I might update sooner if I get lot's of reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sapphire Roz: (I'm calling myself SR) Hi! Has anyone read my other story? Besides you CAM. I also have another story up called Prophecy of the two C's. It's my friends story, I did get permission to put it on my profile! **

**Hiccup: Yah, It also has more Canine and Ceceus from SR's other story Before Luna. It's mostly in Canine's POV**

**SR: Thanks Hiccup! **

**Dear:**

**CAM: I would acutally be daughter of a half troll. I like using cliff hangers, that way you keep thinking about what would happen next and then when I update then your like "I did not see that coming!" Your right about Toothless and Hiccup, don't worry they will be reunited soon!**

Chapter 5- Freedom

(Berk)

Astrid's POV

I have Toothless land near the Chief's house. I pound on the door. Stoick opens the door, "yes Astrid?" he asks. "Chief, Hiccup's gone, I think someone took him" I say. "I bet it was Alvin again" he says. "But Stoick, didn't we make peace with the Outcasts?" I ask. "Yes, but that doesn't mean he won't try again" the Chief says, "we'll check Berserker Island first."

(Asgard the Next Day)

No POV

"Your sentence in prison has been shortened for helping your brother, otherwise you'd still be in that cell" Odin says to the prisoner. "Do you promise to never commit crimes against society for the rest of your life?" Odin asks. "Yes sir" the prisoner nods. "Very well, I announce to everyone that Loki Odinson is free" Odin says.

**(A/N: I have to explain somethings now. First Jane never existed. Next Loki helped Thor defeat the Dark Elves and saving Thor's life in the process. And Loki never acted dead, and he never did what ever he did to Odin in the end, instead his prison sentence was shortened. Also Frigga or Thor's mother never died. Finally this takes place after the second season of Dragons)**

Loki's POV

I bow down in front of my father, free I'm finally free. I stand and walk to my brother. Thor gives me a bone crushing hug, luckily I'm stronger than I look. I pull away, "Thor, I want to see my son" I say. "Of course, follow me" he says.

We walk down the halls, and Thor stops at a room. He opens the door, and we walk in. I see my son lying in a large bed in the corner of the large room. I walk over and see the bandage wrapped around his chest. "Thor, what happened to him?" I ask. "He was shot by the elves weapon's, but he did stab one elf in the arm before he got shot" Thor says. I bow my head down in sorrow. "I should have been a better father, then maybe I could have protected him better" I say. "Nonsense, your a good father, you worry about him, only great fathers worry about their son's" Thor says trying to cheer me up, it doesn't work. "Could you please leave, I need to be alone" I say with pleading eyes. Thor nods, walks out and shuts the door.

I put my hands on the edge of the mattress and lean on them, with my head looking down. I start talking to my unconscious son, "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through... I should have kept you with me on Asgard, or protected you better. You would have been loved all your life... I just hope you could forgive me" I apologize. Vali turn's in his sleep and moves his hand. Vali's hand rests on mine while he sleeps. I smile at him. I use my other hand and brush his bangs away from his closed eyes.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SR: Hi, I'm back!**

**Hiccup: About time you updated!**

**SR: Shut it! **

**Dear:**

**fernfury: Glad your reading this story! You ask a lot of questions, unfortunately I have to let the story tell you!**

**CAM: I know Loki is cute! Also I thought that he would be nice to his son then you know himself to others. I listened to the song! It does remind me of that chapter, if you think about it in a father and son kind of love! **

**Rochana: Could you please tell me what I didn't do good on that chapter? I won't feel bad I just want to improve my writing.**

Chapter 6- Who am I?  
Loki's POV

I stayed with my son for two days and two nights, only leaving to eat something. On the third day Thor comes in. "Loki, go get some rest, nothing will happen to Vali, we have two guards at the door" he says. "Very well, I suppose I should get some rest" I say, "wake me as soon as Vali awakens." Thor nods in agreement, them I leave for my room.

(Couple Hours Later)

I wake up, then bath. After I dress, I walk to the room that my son is staying in. I sit in a chair looking at the ground.

(Half an Hour Later)

I still look at the ground, many thoughts running through my head. My son bolts up, sitting upright in the large bed. My head snaps up, looking at him. Vali's panting, like he had a bad dream. He look's around the room in confusion. Vali finally noticed that he wasn't alone, his eyes widen. "Who... Who are you? Have you come to kill me? I have a dagger and I'm not afraid to use it" he says very quickly. "No, I have not come to hurt you, and my name is well known, I am Loki" I say. Vali's eyes widen more if that's even possible, "Loki, god of Mischief?" He asks, I nod. "Oh gods... Am I dead?" He asks, I really wanted to tell him that he's one of the god's, but I decided against it. "You are not dead, although you were close" I reply, "now tell me your name, your full name." "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" he says. I sigh, "no, no it's not" I say.

Hiccup's POV

"YEAH" I shout as I'm on Toothless. Suddenly the Red Deaths tail comes out of nowhere. it hit's us and I fall off of Toothless. Toothless turns and tries to catch me, but he's not fast enough. I feel my body burn, and pain arrives on my chest.

I wake up, quickly sitting upright, breathing heavily. I look around the strange room I was in. Almost everything was gold or had a golden color. Where am I? I see a man sitting in a chair, he's looking at me and I become afraid. "Who... Who are you? Have you come to kill me? I have a dagger and I'm not afraid to use it" I says gripping the handle of my dagger. "No, I have not come to hurt you, and my name is well known, I am Loki" the man says, my eyes widen. "Loki, god of Mischief?" I ask, the man... Loki nods. "Oh god's... am I dead?" I ask. Loki looked upset, "You are not dead, although you were close" Loki says. "Now tell me your name, your full name" he says. I know better than fight with a god, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" I say. The god looked disgusted, "no, no it's not" he says.

"What?" I asked, I was very confused. "Your name is not Hiccup, it greatly offends your power" Loki says to me. "Who am I then?" I ask. "Your name is Vali, meaning powerful and strong, and you are of Asgard" the god says.

**Ok I have more to explain. Hiccup means weak, Stoick named him that when Hiccup was adopted because he was small and thin. Vali means powerful and strong, Loki and his wife named him that because of his great powers. But being thin is more common in Asgard rather than Midgard. So that's why he's named powerful and strong.**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SR: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Hiccup: Finally!**

**SR: Shut it. I could take you down! **

**Hiccup: Are you mad?!**

**SR: *talks like Loki* Possibly!**

**Dear:**

**fernfury: Toothless will be mentioned in this chapter but not actually in it, sorry. He's coming in at chapter 8!**

**CAM: Love your long review. Yes I understand that Hiccup means mistake or runt, but it sounds like a weak name especially to the gods when they're powerful. IKR! The song totally fits! It is now one of my favorite songs now!**

**Rochana: It does make sense. Hiccup looks kind of like Loki! Also I'll try to add more detail!**

**Tegansway: Glad you love this story so much! I'll try, I'm writing this as I go so the chapters will be updated slower than my other stories, sorry.**

**sauara: Hiccup's powers are awesome! I shall reveal them soon!**

Chapter 7- Meeting Family  
Hiccup's POV

_Previously- "Who am I then?" I ask. "Your name is Vali, meaning powerful and strong, and you are of Asgard" the god says._

"What?" I ask, still confused. Loki sigh's, "you were born on Asgard" he says. "So the Elf of Darkness was right, I am adopted" I say to myself, "do you know who my parents are?" "Yes, your mother is dead, but your father still lives" the god of Mischief replies looking sad. "Who is he then?" I ask. The god smiles, "your looking at him." "What?" I ask quietly. "You are Vali Lokison, and I am your father" Loki says. **(Woah... Total Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker moment!) **I was shocked! "Why should I believe you? Your the god of tricks and lies" I say, I wanted to believe him but I wasn't sure if I could trust him. The god gets out of the chair and walks over to me. I was looking downward. Loki stands at the side of the bed and says "Vali, look at me." I look up at him. "What would I gain if I was lying to you about this?" Loki asks. "A son" I say calmly. "I was hoping to gain my son by telling the truth, but its not working" the god says.

I look at him in the eyes for a while. "If your telling the truth then why am I living on Berk rather than here?" I ask. "I had to hide you, I was told that an unknown evil was going to come to Asgard and kill you, I had to hide you on Midgard, unfortunately you weren't hidden well enough" Loki says to me. "The Elf of Darkness said he wanted revenge on you, what did you do?" I ask. "I stopped him from ruling the realms in darkness, though I didn't do it alone, I had help from-"

Suddenly the doors open and the man who defeated the elves walks in. "Speak of the devil" Loki says, "it's about time you two met, Thor, this is Vali, Vali, Thor my brother." "Good to actually meet you, after our last encounter" I say. Thor laughs, "yes, a grand adventure" he says. "Yeah, very grand, that was the best day of my life" I say sarcastically. Thor laughs again, "you sound like your father" he says, putting his hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki smiles, "Thor, did you come in here for a reason?" he asks. "Yes, father wants to know how the boy was doing, but since he's awake Vali can go meet him" Thor replies. "Uhh... No, that's not a great idea, father isn't my favorite person right now, and I believe the same goes for him" Loki says. "Nonsense, can you get up Vali?" Thor asks me. "I think so" I say. I get out of the bed, and wince in pain, my chest hurt so much but I'm too stubborn to give up. I walk up to the two gods, "I'm ready" I say. Loki sighs, "fine, lets go" he says. We exit the room and walk down the hall way.

We stop at some very large doors, and Thor opens them. We walk into the large room, it seemed to be the throne room. "Loki, how is your son?" a man asks. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Loki says, he gently pushes me forward with his hand. "Come here boy" the man says. I walk up to him till I was right in front of the man. "Are you feeling better Vali Lokison?" He asks me. "I guess, but who are you?" I ask. "I am the Allfather, I am Odin" he says. I was shocked again. "Ok" I say nervously, "let me get this straight, Loki's my father, Thor is my uncle, and your my grandfather." Odin nods, I now believe that Loki is my father. "But you are forgetting someone" Odin says. "Who?" I ask. "Your grandmother, Frigga" he answers. "Then, I've been living a lie my whole life" I whisper to myself.

"Loki, you shall train Vali to use his powers" Odin says. "Wait, powers?" I ask. "Yes, powers, you are a god after all" Thor says. "What kind of god?" I ask next. "You are the god of very powerful beings, you are Vali god of Dragons" Loki says. "I'm the god of dragons" I say shocked. "If you weren't, that Night Fury would have killed you as soon as you set him free" Thor says. "TOOTHLESS" I shout in worry, how could I have forgotten him? "Is he alright?" I ask. "Yes, he's fine" Thor says. I sigh in relief. "Come on then, you have a lot of training to do" Loki says.

**SR: So, did you like this chapter? I might also have the Avengers come in, would you all like that? Next chapter will be about whats happening on Berk!**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	8. Chapter 8

**SR: Hello! I'm back! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating but I had a very busy week and to make things worse! I had WRITERS BLOCK! I was sooooo mad because I couldn't think of anything to write!**

**Hiccup: Ok, calm down. Don't Hulk out on us.**

**SR: To late... Wait, how do you know about Hulk?**

**Loki: I told him**

**SR: LOKI! YOU SON OF A FROST GIANT! HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO KNOW ABOUT THE AVENGERS! *starts chasing Loki around and Hiccup's watching the amusing action***

**Dear:**

**fernfury: Thanks! Glad you like it! Also glad that you like the Avengers idea (I'm soooo excited to write that park!)**

**sauara: Don't worry they will make an amazing entrance! Especially Tony cause... Well, he's Tony...**

**Tegansway: Glad you really like this story! Favorite author email? I will try to update more! I promise!**

**Rochana: Glad you liked the chapter!**

**CAM: YESH! I WILL BRING THE WHOLE GOSH DARN WORLD IN! *says in a joking manner* Also in chapter nine two other people will be introduced... Again. **

**MySweetYaoi49: IKN! It's absolutely perfect! I know it's a bit weird, but you will get used to it. Maybe...**

**Guest: I'll try to update more!**

Chapter 8- Warriors and Training  
Astrid's POV

(Berk)

Stoick changed his mind, we're going to search for Hiccup on Outcast Island. We were taking the boats and the academy trainers dragons. We all were leaving that afternoon, after the supplies were packed.

(Afternoon)

Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and I were flying over the vast ocean, flying towards Outcast Island. We flew near the ships, we brought two ships. I look at the ship that Toothless was on to see how he was doing. Toothless was running back and forth on the boat, he was constantly moving, Toothless is really worried for Hiccup. "ASTRID" Stoick shouts. I have Stormfly land on the deck of the ship. "Yes chief" I say. "Please, just ride Toothless, he's getting in the way" he begs. "Yes sir" I say, I get off of Stormfly and command her to fly near the boat.

I get on Toothless. As soon as I put my feet in the stirrups, Toothless takes off, full speed towards Outcast Island. I was surprised, I wasn't used to his full speed. Toothless didn't even go this fast on my first ride. I turn Toothless around and make him slow down. "Toothless, we need to stay by the ships, they're helping us too" I say. Toothless thought about this, then turns back to the boats the were hundreds of feet away.

(Asgard: Morning)

Hiccup's POV

"This is the training yard" Loki says to me as we walk in. The training yard was outside of the palace, it was a dome shaped building with tall walls and a glass roof.

Once we get inside I see four people training, one was a girl and the others were boys. They stopped training for a break. As soon as they saw Loki they approached us.

"Loki, I see you are doing well" the girl says with no emotion. "Indeed, you seem the same" Loki says and the girl nods. "Loki" someone says and nods in greeting.

One of the men noticed me standing next to Loki. "Loki, are you kidnapping children now?" he asked. Loki laughs, "no my friend, this is Vali, my son" he says. "You have a son?" the girl asks, shocked. "Yes Lady Sif, Vali this is Lady Sif and the Warriors Three" Loki introduces. "Uh, hi" I say. The four warriors smile at me. Lady Sif turns to Loki, "has he met the two young girls whom follow you around?" she asks. "No, he has not, I will look for them after we start Vali's training" Loki replies. "Well good luck Vali, especially since you will be training with Loki" one man says to me. I looked at him confused. "Is that suppose to mean anything?" Loki asks, glaring at the man. The man laughs, "the god of tricks and lies can not take a joke?" "If your hinting to my past, then no, I can not take a joke, I am no longer proud of what I did in the past" Loki replies calmly. I look at Loki with a confused look.

Before I could ask him what happened, Loki led me away from the group of warriors. "Nice meeting you" I say to Lady Sif and the Warrior Three. They smile and walk away.

"What am I going to be learning about?" I ask. "You will learn to control your magic" Loki says. "Magic?" I ask. "Yes, you can do many things with it, be grateful with this gift" Loki says, I nod. "I will teach you to shape shift first" he says.

Suddenly there was a green glow surrounding his body, slowly Loki changed to Thor with his hammer. Then changed back to himself. "That was cool" I say. Loki grins, "all you have to do is focus, clear your mind, and think of a form you want to become, you would be better with turning to a dragons form" he says.

I clear my head and and think of a certine kind of dragon. The glowing green lights surround me. My hands changed to paws and wings grew on my back. Once the shape shifting finished, I look at myself. I turned to a Night Fury! 'I did it, I did it' I roared. "Now change back" a smiling Loki says. I nod and slowly changed back to myself. "You are a fast learner Vali" he says, "I am proud."

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	9. Chapter 9

**SR: Well, I'm back, this is a longer chapter for all of you! Yay!**

**Hiccup: What happened to Loki**

**SR: *_Invisions Loki tied up in her room*_ I don't know... Maybe...  
**

**Hiccup: Were is he? **

**SR: *sighs* In my room... Tied up in a corner... Watching me fangirl over him...**

**Dear: **

**fernfury: Yay! He's finally learning magic! That was a fun chapter to write, but this chapter was even better! I laughed while writing this in my notebook! Of course, that's Hiccup/Vali for you. **

**CAM: LOL! I could see Hiccup/Vali, Tony, and Bruce have a bro thing. Lol, I will do that now, thanks to you. THANK YOU!**

**Tegansway: Glad the story is getting better (I try)! Hiccup/Vali is going to be back on Midgard soon! I promise!**

**Rochana: Yes! It looks more professional! Thank you so much! I will type that way from now on! Thanks again!**

**MySweetYaoi49: Glad you liked the father son moment! This chapter is longer, and hilarious!**

Chapter 9- Sidekicks and Paint 

(Asgard)

Hiccup's/Vali's POV

I practiced changing forms for a while. "That's enough" Loki says, "you don't want to drain all of your energy."

I nod and change back to myself.

We were outside of the exit when two young animals run around us. One was a little, bright orange kitten, and the other was a young black and tan puppy. The puppy was chasing the kitten around and sometimes the kitten would stop and gently paw at the puppy's face.

I kneel down and start petting the puppy and kitten. Loki smiles at us, "ok girls, back to normal" he says. The puppy and kitten sigh, then a dark blue light surrounds the two.

There stood two girls, one dressed in dark clothing and the other in bright clothing. "Hi" they say together.

"Vali, meet my nieces, your cousins, and twins of Asgard, Canine and Ceceus" Loki introduces, first pointing to to the girl that was a puppy, then the girl that was a kitten.

The girls run up and hug Loki, and he hugged back. "I'm so glad your out of prison" Ceceus says.

"Yeah, Thor was so boring" Canine agrees.

"Canine, that's not nice" Ceceus says. Canine glares at her, she grabs an axe and charges at Ceceus.

"Uh, don't you think we should stop them?" I ask Loki.

"No, they do this all the time, Ceceus is stronger in magic not fighting, and Canine is the opposite" he says.

Canine swings her axe, Ceceus blocks the blow with some sort of magical shield. Just as Canine was about to swing her axe again, Ceceus shoots a dark blue light from her palms and turns the axe into butterflies. Canine growls and charges for two swords.

"Your magic is strong, but these swords are stronger than your spells" Canine says.

"You dare defie magic? Spells are mightier than the sword" Ceceus says.

Canine became angry, she turned into a wolf. Ceceus turns to a tiger. They start to circle one another.

"I better stop this now" Loki says. He holds both of hands up and green light shoots at the two girls. The light forced them to turn back to their normal form and hold them both upside down in mid air. "Now, is this any way to act in front of your cousin?" Loki asks.

"We're sorry uncle Loki" the girls say in usion.

"Go and properly meet your cousin" he says, setting the girls gently to the ground with his magic.

Canine and Ceceus get up, dust themselves off, and walk over to me. Them Loki leaves to let us have some family bonding time.

"Ok, lets start over, she's Canine and I'm Ceceus, but you can call me Cece" Ceceus says.

"I'm Hiccup, well that was my Midgardian name, here I guess my name's Vali" I say.

"You have a Midgardian name" Canine asks in an uninterested tone. I nod, "Mortals are so weak" she says.

"If they're so weak, them how did they defeat uncle Loki?" Cece asks.

Canine growls, "you wanna go blondie?" she says.

"I am no blonde, Canine, you seem to have forgotten that little fact" Ceceus states. She turns to me, "what kind of god are you?" Cece asks me.

"God of Dragons" I reply, "what about you two?"

"Canine, god of Canine's" Canine says.

"And Ceceus, god of Feline's" Cece says. "What's Midgardian life like?" she asks.

"All work, no magic" Canine says in a bored tone.

"Really?" Cece asks, shocked.

"Kind of, there's no magic, but we fly on dragons" I say.

"Some of us can fly, even the Mortals of the Earthian Realm can fly" Canine says.

"Earthian Realm?" I ask.

"Yeah, there are 10 Realms counting Asgard, how could you not know?" Cece asks me.

**(Explanation Time: In Thor, Thor said there is 9 Realms. Well I made Earth a different Realm because, well vikings called it Midgard not Earth, plus I can't have half of Midgard modern then the other rides mythical creatures so yeah. On with the story!)**

"I grew up on Midgard" I say.

"Oops, how could I forget? How old are you?" Cece asks me.

"16" I say.

"We're 14, yay! Someone around our age" Ceceus says.

"This is boring, come on, Cece, let's go spare fro a bit" Canine says.

"Ok, would you like to to join us, Vali?" Ceceus asks.

"Ok" I reply.

"Well, let's go then" Canine says impatiently. Then we all walk into the training yard.

"You better not go easy on me" Canine says to me.

"I won't" I promise

"You still won't beat me" she says.

"Canine, go easy on him, he just learned how to use his magic" Ceceus says.

"Uhg, fine" Canine says, "go ahead, choose your weapon."

I pick up a dagger, Canine picks up a sword and looks at me. "You chose a dagger?" Canine asks, holding back her laughter.

"Uh, yeah" I say.

"Yep, your just like uncle Loki" Ceceus says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Loki loves his daggers, he would choose a dagger over any other weapon any day" Cece says. "Ok, rules of the fight, no killing or severely injuring someone, ready, set, FIGHT!" Ceceus says.

Canine swings her sword at me, I block it with my dagger. She tries again and again, but fails each time. I jabbed my dagger at Canine, but she blocks it and twirls her sword around, and knocked the dagger out of my hands. I had nothing to defend myself. I hold my hands out in surrender. Suddenly a green glow of light shoots off my palms and hits Canine's sword, just missing Canine. The sword glows green them falls apart. I bend over and pick up a few pieces. "Dragon scales?" I ask, confused.

"Your magic defends you at all times, unless you misuse it" Ceceus says.

"Ok, stop turning my stuff to... Other things, it's not funny anymore" Canine says.

"Change it back, Vali" Ceceus says.

I look at her, the sword/dragon scales, them her again. "How?" I ask.

"Put your hand above it and think of a sword" she says.

I put my hand about a foot above the pile of scales, and think of a sword. The scales glow green, then piece together into a shape of a sword, then change from scales to metal.

"That was awesome for your first time, I could not get it right for days" Ceceus says, smiling.

Suddenly a dog runs into the training yard building. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, BILSHNIP!" he yelled.

Canine and Ceceus turn towards the entrance. Canine held her sword up while Ceceus held her her hands away from herself, palms pointing at the entrance , glowing a dark blue.

Something runs through the entrance. "Hold your fire, it's just a lizard" I say as I walk over to the lizard. I pick it up and it crawls up onto my shoulder. I walk back to the girls.

Canine smirks, "lizard boy" she says.

"LEO" Ceceus shouts, "you said it was a bilshnip."

"Oh, well... I thought it was, but I guess it wasn't" the dog says.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"Vali, this is Leo, he's our adopted little brother" Ceceus says.

"But, he's a dog" I say.

"I permanently turned him into a dog, what can I say, I'm bad at magic" Canine says.

"Ok, I have one more question, what's a bilshnip?" I ask.

"They're big scaly, huge antlers, you've never seen one?" Canine asks.

I shake my head. "That's good, they're repulsive" Ceceus says.

"It does" I agree, the lizard still on my shoulder.

"Why'd you put it on your shoulder?" Cece asks me.

'I am not an IT' someone says.

"Did you says something?" I ask Cece.

"I just asked, why'd you put it on your shoulder?" she says.

'I. Am. Not. An. It' the voice says again. I looked at the lizard, he was sticking his forked tongue out at Ceceus. Cece laughs, I forgot to mention, you can understand the type of animal that your the god of" she says.

'Tell her that I am not it' the lizard says. "He says he's not an it" I say.

"So is he like like your little sidekick now?" Cece asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I have one, his name's Firestar, FIRESTAR" she calls. Then an orange cat runs towards Cece and jumps up, resting on her shoulder. "Good boy" Ceceus coo's, the cat purrs. "We rarely leave each others side" Ceceus says to me.

"I don't know if I'm going to keep him" I say. 'Are you the god of dragons?' the lizard asks. "Yeah" I reply. 'I'll stay with you them' he says. "Ok, I guess I should name you... How about... Tut?" I ask. 'Tut, why Tut?' the lizard asks. "I don't know, would you prefer Tailless?" I say. 'Tut it is!' the lizard says. "Hey where'd Canine go?" I ask.

"CANINE! Don't do that, uncle Thor will kill us!" Cece says.

I turn around and see Canine painting Thor's hammer hot pink. "Your over reacting, Cece. He would never hurt us, Thor's a big softy" Canine says.

"True... Hey, where'd you get the pink paint? You hate pink" Ceceus asks.

"Your room" Canine says like it's the most obvious answer .

"WHAT?! When did you go in my room?" Ceceus asks.

"Last week" Cenine says, still painting the half painted hammer.

"I'm putting a magic lock on my door" Cece grumbles.

"And I would find another way to get in" Canine says.

Cece hisses at Canine, and Canine growls back. Canine looks back at the hammer and continues to paint. "Dang it. Ceceus, do you have any more hot pink paint?" Canine asks.

"No, I have to wait till Thor goes back to the Earthian Realm" Ceceus says.

"Dang, the pink paints almost gone, can't you make more with your magic?" Canine asks.

"No, I'm not that advanced in magic" Cece says.

Canine growls in anger. Cece, Firestar, Tut, and I watch Canine spread the paint carefully on the hammer. "And done, check out my masterpiece" Canine says.

Leo, who was chasing his tail this entire time, comes up and sniffs the hammer. "Thor's gonna be so mad at you" he says.

Canine laughs, "I know, just imagine his face when he see's what I've done" she says.

'She's so dead' Tut says, laughing. "That's nothing to laugh at" I say to him.

Firestar meows. "Fire, be nice" Cece scolded, tapping him roughly on the head.

"Vali, Canine, Ceceus, come on, time for dinner" Loki says as he walks in with Thor. Thor looks at Canine, who was smirking at him. Thor looks at his hammer and picks it up. "Canine, it is not wise to anger the god of thunder" he says.

"Do I look wise to you?" Canine says.

Loki looks up to see what all the commotion is about. When he see's Thor holding a pink hammer, he laughs. Thor glares at Loki, Loki stops laughing. "Canine, that was very wrong to do" he says. As soon as Thor stomped angrily out of the training yard, Loki gives Canine a high five and starts laughing again. "Come, let's go the dinner" he says

**So, how was this chapter! Tell me what you think! Also please give me some ideas for this story, I have some but I want more! Also Tut is less than a foot long and is green. Leo is a rottweiler, but thinner than the actual breed. **

**_~Sapphire Roz_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Loki: Hello mere mortals, I have returned. Now that I have escaped, I shall rule the universe! Who shall join my army!**

**SR: *raises hand* ME, ME, ME, MEEEEEEEE**

**Hiccup: Loki, we talked about ruling the universe, no killing anymore people for power.**

**Loki: *sighs* Fine, but I still require my army, who is willing to join me?**

**SR: MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Dear:**

**Larn555: Thank you, but I don't plan on including anymore OC's, but if I consider it you will be the first to know!**

**CAM: Glad you figured it out! Yeah, they would be science bro's... As soon as they explain to Hiccup/Vali how to use a remote and understand thermonuclear astrophysics... I don't understand that... I am STUPID! :D**

**Tegansway: I know, he will be reunited with Hiccup/Vali soon, I promise! Beta? Could you explain the process to me? Because if I do need one, then I would ask you! But I need to understand it first, I'm still trying to figure out how to use this, yeah, still kind of new...**

**MySweetYaoi49: I liked the name Tut, plus I couldn't think of a name to save my life! So I did the responsible thing, ask my parents what they would name a selfish lizard.**

**Rochana: Thank you. And Toothless will see Hiccup/Vali soon, I promise!**

**sauara: I already have that chapter kind of planned out! Let's just say, Astrid will go all Jane on Hiccup/Vali! (You would understand if you saw Thor 2)**

**OkieDokieLoki: I'm glad that you enjoy this story so much! Thank you for the recommendation! Also, not trying to sound pushy or anything, but did you read any of my other stories? You don't have to read them if you don't want!**

Chapter 10- Outcasts and Story Telling

(Midgard- 7:00)

Astrid's POV

I wonder how Outcast's can live like this. All rock and not a lot of vegetation. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff, and I land on the beach, waiting for the ships. Once the ships come into view, I have Toothless take off.

I have Toothless gently land in the middle of the Outcast village. "Ah, Hiccup, how ni-"

I turn around as soon as I got off of Toothless. "Alvin" I say in a tense greeting.

"Ye know yer riding Hiccup's dragon?" he asks.

"Yes, Hiccup's missing, chief Stoick wants to talk to you" I say.

"If ye think I took him, I didn't" Alvin says.

"It doesn't hurt to check" I say.

* * *

(Asgard- 7:00)

Hiccup/Vali's POV

I was a little uncomfertable, since I knew no one in the room. I sat between Ceceus and Loki. Canine was right next to Ceceus. We were sitting at the end of a very long table, the royal and noble warriors side of the table I suppose. I was poking at my food, feeling out of place. Canine and Ceceus were quietly talking, Firestar was sitting on Cece's lap and Leo was sitting on a bench next to Canine, eating his food in a dog bowl. Tut was still on my shoulder, I was feeding him little pieces of my fish.

"So, young one, do you have any stories to share of your adventures on Midgard?" someone says.

I look up at the man, he was one of the warrior three, the one with blonde hair. I believe Loki said his name was Fandral. "Me?" I ask, he nods.

"Um... I got kidnapped a couple times, captured, a deranged killer wants my dragon, and then there's the Red Death" I say.

"Wait, wait, wait, you've been kidnapped, and a deranged creep was after you?" Loki asks.

"Yeah, that pretty much describes my life" I say.

"Heimdall, you have not told me any of this" Loki says.

"I'm sorry, the Allfather commanded me not to tell you" he says.

Loki glares at Odin.

"The Red Death story seems interesting, what is a Red Death?" Ceceus asks.

"A Red Death is a giant dragon the size of this palace" I say.

Cece's eyes widen, and Canine rolls her eyes. "Your bluffing" she says.

"I am not" I say.

"And you trained this Red Death?" Ceceus asks.

"No, I had to kill it" I say.

"What?" Ceceus questions.

"I had to, it enslaved the other dragons, making them raid the village for food" I say. "It was either bring food or be food for the dragons. But I did not do it alone" I say

"Who else?" Canine asks, finally believing my story.

"Toothless" I say.

"Again, who?" she asks again.

"He's a Night Fury, the rarest breed of dragons, and he's my best friend" I say.

"Of course you would have a dragon as a best friend" Canine says.

I glare at her, "well I think it's cool" Ceceus says.

'You have a dragon besides me?' Tut asks.

"Your a lizard" I say, looking at him.

'Hey, dragon, dra-gon , I don't do that tongue thing' Tut says as he sticks his tongue out like a lizard.

"Uh, huh, whatever you say" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Back to the story, what happened?" Cece asks.

"Alright, I have to start at the very beginning of the story" I start

**(Hiccup/Vali pretty much explain the movie, if you don't know what happens then watch the movie! About 20 minutes later)**

"And when I woke up, Toothless was at my side, and vikings were at peace with the dragons" I finish.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in" Ceceus says.

"I agree, Toothless sounds really cute, could we meet him one day?" Canine asks.

"Yeah, he'll love you two" I say happily, then I become sad. I reach into my fur vest and take out my notebook. I open it to a picture of Toothless, the best drawing I've ever made. The picture had Toothless lying down, looking at me with his pupils as huge globes. I smile at the drawing.

Ceceus looks at the picture. "Is that him?" she asks, I nod. "Awww, he's so cute. Canine, look at this" Cece says.

Canine looks at the drawing, "yeah, he is pretty cute" she says.

I smile a little, Toothless would not be happy if he heard Canine and Ceceus call him cute.

Loki looks at me, "as soon as you learn some more spells, then you may visit Midgard" he says.

I look up at him and smile. "Come, you must be tired, I will show you to your room" Loki says to me.

I nod, and we left the dining room along with everyone else.

"Good night Loki, good night Vali" Canine and Ceceus call out.

"Good night" Loki says. He turns to me, "I swear, those girls have endless energy" he says.

"Yeah, they kind of remind me of the twins on Midgard" I say with a smile.

"How so?" Loki asks.

"They fight with each other, pull pranks, and the twins always destroy stuff" I say.

"You just described your cousins" Loki says to me.

I smile, "I wonder if all twins are like that" I say.

Loki laughs, "maybe most" he says.

We walk down the halls, until we stop at a door. The guard opens the door for us, and we walk in.

"You may decorate your room any way you want, my room is next door if you need any thing" Loki says.

"Thank you" I say, looking around the room in amazement.

"Your welcome, there are some new clothes in the drawers for you" Loki replies, "good night son."

"Good night" I say as he leaves. I look through the drawers until if found a night shirt. After I get ready for bed, I get into the large bed and turn off the light.

(Midgard)

Astrid's POV

I waited in the middle of the Outcast's village for about 20 minutes. I stood there right next to Toothless and Alvin for 20 minutes! It was more than awkward.

"Ah, here they come" Alvin says, breaking our 20 minute silence record.

I look over at a hill and See the vikings of Berk coming towards up.

Stoick walks up to us.

"Stoick" Alvin says in greeting.

"Alvin" Stoick replies.

"I haven't taken your boy" Alvin says, "we even signed a peace treatie."

"I'm still checking" Stoick says.

"Fine, search the whole village if you want" Alvin says.

"Search everywhere" Stoick says. We all start searching.

(One Hour Later)

"He's not here sir" a viking says.

Stoick sighs, "thank you for letting us search your island" he says.

"Not a problem" Alvin says.

We all walk back to the ships. "Sail to Berk, we'll get supplies then sail Berserker Island" Stoick announces as soon as we get on the ships.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	11. Chapter 11

**SR: Hi everyone! Sorry, but Toothless is not in this chapter.**

**Hiccup: Come on! I want to see Toothless!**

**SR: You have Tut!**

**Hiccup: I know, but he's not Toothless! I want my dragon back!**

**Tut: I could be your dragon.**

**Hiccup: But your a lizard.**

**Tut: I am a DRAGON!**

**Dear:**

**MySweetYaoi49: IKR! Lol! But Hiccup/Vali will be reunited with everyone soon!**

**Larn555: I'm glad someone noticed it! I really like Mulan, it's an amazing movie! There is going to be more Mushu quotes in here!**

**CAM: Yeah, I saw the last episode! I thought so too, but I'm glad that he didn't. I wasn't very happy with the ending, I hope Alvin didn't kill Dagur! Cause he's the best bad guy in the episodes! But in HTTYD2 I bet that Drago will be the new best villain!**

**fernfury: IKR! They will be united soon! Don't worry! Dagur will be mad, of course. YES! WE SHALL RULE AT LOKI'S SIDE! **

**Rochana: Thank you. Maybe, after I read your review I have to admit that I was thinking about it. I was thinking of having Loki be angry at Stoick. You know, for treating Hiccup/Vali like nothing. What do you think?**

**OkieDokieLoki: Thanks! So, I'm improving then? Glad that your reading my other story, and my friends story! I hope you don't think that I'm pushy or anything! Glad you liked it! There will be more Mushu quotes! And I think you will enjoy this chapter! There is a lot of Loki action! **

**sauara: Toothless is Cute! I love him so much!**

Chapter 11- Attack in the Castle **(Aren't I creative with names?! LOL! I'm horrible)**

Hiccup/Vali's POV

(Asgard- Morning)

I sit up and yawn when I get up. I look at the opposite side of the bed and see Tut on the pillow next to mine. I smile at him, he's less annoying in his sleep.

I get out of the bed quietly and find an outfit to wear. I chose a green shirt and black leather pants (there was a lot of leather clothing).

I hear a knock at my door. "Come in" I say.

The door opens and Loki walks in, "morning" he says.

"Morning" I greet.

"It is time breakfast" Loki says.

"Ok" I say as I walk over to the bed. I poke Tut, trying to wake him up.

'Leave. Me. Alone' Tut says.

"Come on, you want breakfast right?" I ask.

Tut gets up and crawls up on my shoulder. 'Alright, I'm ready' Tut says.

"We're ready" I say to Loki.

"We?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah, this is Tut, Tut, this is Loki, my dad" I say.

"When did you get a lizard?" Loki asks.

'How many times do I have to tell you people? I'm a dragon' Tut says.

"I found him yesterday, and he says that he's not a lizard, he's a dragon" I say.

"Ok, let's head to breakfast" Loki says.

* * *

We were walking down the hall when we hear a loud bang. Some bells start ringing.

"Attack alarm" Loki whispers, standing in place.

"What?" I ask.

"Come on" Loki says, starting to run.

I follow him, running as well. We keep running through the halls, until Loki suddenly stopped. I skid to a halt, almost crashing into him. I move to the side to see why Loki stopped.

"Malekith" Loki says through clenched teeth.

I look towards where Loki was looking and see the elf of darkness.

"Loki, what a surprise" the elf says.

"How did you get in here?" Loki asks with aggression.

"Matters not how I got here, but what I want from here" Malekith says.

Loki pulls me behind him, keeping his glare focused on Malekith. "And what do you want exactly?" he questions.

"I crave for revenge and violence, I wish to kill your son" Malekith says.

My eyes widen, I look at Loki. There was an angry fire in his eyes. I thought I saw a pale shade of blue at the tip of his ears.

"I dare you to reach out to him to see what I would do to you" Loki says as the blue color on his ears becomes darker and grows.

"I'm sure the results would be rather... Interesting" Malekith says with a smile.

The fire in Loki's eyes become a wildfire. I have not ever seen anyone with that much rage, not even the Red Death! In fact, the look in his eyes said that he could cause more damage than the Red Death and all the dragons combined!

Loki pulls out a dagger from on of his leather pockets. "You must do exactly what I say" he whispers to me.

I nod.

"I will create an illusion of you, once I do, I will create a distraction, then you must hide somewhere" Loki whispers. He creates a thick green fog in the room, almost like the Zippleback's gas but a lighter green color. Loki creates an illusion of me, and I turn into a Terrible Terror and crawl away.

"Loki, come out and face me like a man" Malekith says.

The smoke disappears. "Your right, I am no mere child who hides in the shadows. I am a man, a god. And you, dull creature, will fall before me" Loki says.

My dragon eyes widen, I did not know he could be that intimidating.

Tut, who was hiding next to me since he could no longer rest on my shoulder, whispers 'your dad is scary.'

I nod my dragon head.

Malekith makes the first move. He charges to Loki, but Loki moves to the side. Loki swings his dagger at the dark elf, cutting Malekith's arm. He fell to the ground.

"Allow me to help you with that wound" Loki says as he walks threateningly towards the elf. He grabs Malekith's wounded arm. Loki's hand turns blue. Malekith hisses in pain.

**(Time to explain! I know that Loki's name is Loki Laufeyson, but I made Loki hate the name so he keeps Odinson.)**

Once Loki removes his hand, I look at Malekith's arm. It turned a sickly black color from frostbite! Where on Asgard did that come from?!

Malekith looks at his arm and gets up slowly. "MONSTER" Malekith shouts as he dives at Loki. He holds Loki down on the ground and raises his dagger to stab him.

Loki's eyes widen.

'Oh no, what do I do? What do I do?! I could breath fire! But I don't know how!' I say, quietly panicking.

Malekith brings down the dagger into Loki's body, right where his heart is!

I gasp, but then I notice that there's no blood.

Malekith notices this too and looks at Loki, confused.

Loki looks at the dagger sticking out of his chest, then back at Malekith, smirking. Loki's body suddenly disappears to green dust.

"Tis nothing but a mere illusion" someone says.

Malekith and I look up and see Loki standing in front of the green dust pile.

How could I have not seen Loki create that illusion?

Loki was about to attack again, but huge arms grab him, restraining him from any movement. One of the large hands is slapped onto Loki's mouth. Loki grunts in pain but continues to glare at Malekith.

"About time you arrived Kursed one" Malekith says, "now turn him, I want that monster to watch me kill his only son." Malekith slowly walks up to the illusion of me, who was standing in a corner looking scared and worried this whole time.

As Malekith came closer, the illusion presses closer into the corner.

Loki struggles in the strong grip of the Kursed creature.

Loki tries to call out, but the hand of the Kursed thing was covering his mouth.

Malekith quickly stabs the illusion, and it falls to the ground.

Malekith smirks, but his smirk disappears once the illusion of me turns to a green dust.

Malekith turns around and presses his dagger up to Loki's neck. "WHERE IS HE?!" the elf shouts.

Loki just glares at him.

Suddenly Thor flies in with his hammer and throws it at Malekith, knocking him to the ground.

Malekith gets back up quickly. "Kurse, come, we are no match for two Asgardian's" he says. He and the Kursed run out to their ship and escape.

I crawl out of my hiding place and turn into my natural form.

I run over and hug Loki. I was scared for my life and his, and I needed comfort.

Loki was surprised at first, but then hugged me back. We break the hug.

"Brother, Malekith got through our guards with his army of elves, I believe we're going to need help protecting Vali" Thor says.

"I agree, but who else is there?" Loki asks

Thor gives him a knowing look.

Loki's eyes widen in horror. "No, no, no, no, that's a bad idea, Thor. There has to be someone else!" Loki says.

Thor shakes his head.

Loki gulps, "this will be the death of me" he says.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	12. Chapter 12

**SR: Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating (I had no inspiration, even though the next chapter is the exciting one!), this isn't an update but I have some questions! But first some review replies!**

**Dear:**

**CAM: Maybe, maybe not *creepy smile.* Oh my gosh, your review almost made me cry! (Let me explain) Because your soooo right! Malekith would not ever surrender like that! Also if you think this story could be better, then you can make a rewrite of this story if you want. I give you permission. Also could I recommend your stories that I have read? **

**Tegan' : Glad you like it!**

**fernfury: Good guess. Loki would throw a huge fit if Thor recommended that! I think Loki will hate Stoick. I promise to update soon!**

**OkieDokieLoki: Thanks! I'm proud of that chapter! But I think I could have done better. I might bring in the Avengers... **

**Miqu: Glad you loooove it! It's kind of hard to describe Tut, but the story will explain soon. **

**Rochana: Glad you thought about that!**

**SuperHiccup: Don't worry, I will update as often as I can. **

**GodHiccup: He will go there to stop a battle then Loki arrives then yeah. I haven't thought this all the way through...**

**MySweetYaoi49: Everyone wants to know... You will get answer soon.**

**Hiccup Lokison: I will. I promise!**

**Ok, now that's out of the way. Question time! **

**1) Do you think I could do better in the fighting scene? (I'm thinking of rewriting the chapter)**

**2) If so, how?**

**3) I have another story that will be coming out soon, but I don't have a title for it! It's an Avengers fic. It's about two girls (Terra and Crystalia) that get kidnapped! Terra is kidnapped by the Avengers and Crystalia is kidnapped by Loki! (they have super powers: Terra- telekinesis and mind reading, Crystalia- shape shifting) Loki and the Avengers each tell the girls that the other is in trouble. Terra and Crystalia are searching for each other, and so on so fourth. What title could I use?**

**There might be a poll about the titles, if I get enough suggestions. **

**Thank you for your time!**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	13. Chapter 13

**SR: Hi, I'm back. Sooooo sorrrryyyyyy for not updating BUT I finally finished writing this chapter! Yay! And this is a longer chapter! Double YAY!**

**Hiccup: It's about time you updated. **

**SR: Shut up! I bet you can't even use a computer! **

**Hiccup: Your right... SR wanted to ask everyone to read some stories by iamCAMBRIA, two that SR likes are 'There Be Demi-gods' and 'A Nightmare's Blessing' they both have to do with HTTYD and are both crossovers. **

**Dear:**

**fernfury: Thanks so much! And thank you for understanding! **

**CAM: Thank you so much! For everything you said! Also I said you ALMOST made me cry because you were right and I did get my facts wrong. Oh well, lets just say Malekith just got cocky and more cautious about his actions. Thanks for sticking with this story!**

**OkieDokieLoki: Thanks! I loved all of your suggestions! My friend loved them all too! And we chose one of your ideas! Also, Loki is going to be a bad guy but then kind of change a little bit... It's kind of confusing. **

**Juxshoa: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! No one has asked that question before, but anyways no one has asked because in chapter 10 Hiccup/Vali has explained, I don't really know. **

**Lokisawesome: Glad you like this story! Toothless+Asgard=Fun! Yes he probably will live on Asgard! How did you find this story? Your the one that wrote 'New Threats and Friends'?! Awesome! I love that story!**

Chapter 12- Assemble  
Hiccup/Vali's POV

Thor, Loki, and I walk over the Rainbow Bridge. I left Tut in my room to keep him from getting in the way of... What ever we were doing.

"Thor, are you sure these mortals are our only hope?" Loki questions.

"Yes brother, after all they defeated you on the Earthian Realm" Thor answers.

"Can't we ask Hela from Helhiem?" Loki asks desperately.

"Loki, you are acting like a child, trying to avoid telling his father of his wrong doing" Thor says.

"Fine, I will stop complaining, but I will make them feel uncomfortable" Loki says.

"Your presents will make them feel uncomfortable already" Thor says.

We reached the end of the Rainbow Bridge and enter the Bifrost.

"My Lords, and young Prince" Heimdall greets.

"Heimdall, we request you-"

"You request, Thor, you request" Loki corrects.

"I know what you request" Heimdall says.

"Before you summon them, I have to do this" Loki says. Loki's body glows green and his outfit of a green shirt with black pants (think of what he was wearing in the prison when Thor came to ask for help) changes. He was now wearing more leather, gold, with slicked back hair, a green cape, and he had a golden ram horn helmet (think Avengers!). "Ok, you may now summon those mortals" Loki says.

Heimdall nods and lifts his golden sword. He gently sets the sword into the center of the main control.

There where blinding lights, I cover my eyes with my arm. The bright light disappears. I lower my arm and look around.

"JARVIS?" I hear a voice say. I snap my attention to where the voice came from. It seems the voice came from a full body armor painted red and gold. It's glowing blue eyes focused on me.

"I think you sent us back in time, to the viking age" the metal man says. "JARVIS, do you know where we are? Hello, JARVIS?" the armor asks as he knocks on the helmet part when this 'jarvis' thing didn't respond.

The facial armor moves up, and I see a man's face in the armor. "Hey, kid" he says to me as he steps closer.

I back up slowly.

"Tony, your scaring him" a man says. He had blonde hair and wore a red, white, and blue outfit.

Loki quickly walks over, grabs my shoulder, and pulls me behind him.

The man named Tony looks up. He holds out his hands like he was aiming something at Loki. The mans metal hands glow a blue color. "Loki" he hisses.

The group that I finally notice that was behind Tony all pull out some sort of strange weapon.

"Loki, release the kid or else" the blonde man with a shield says.

"Or else what?" Loki asks calmly.

"We'll shoot" the man answers.

"I am merely protecting the boy from you" Loki says.

"Why would he need to be protected from us? We're the good guys, your the bad guy" a man says with a bow and arrow.

"He is my son" Loki says, still remaining calm.

"Lies" the man in the armor says.

"Tis true my friends" Thor says

"THOR!" The group shouts with joy.

"Hello my friends" Thor greets.

"That boy really is Loki's kid?" the man wearing armor asks.

"Yes, Man of Iron" Thor says.

"Dude, just call me Tony" the man wearing metal armor, Tony says.

"Thor, why are we here?" the man with the shield asks.

"Yeah, and why is your brother out of prison?" the man with the bow asks.

"Loki has helped me save all 10 realms. The man we defeated has threatened Loki's child, Vali, and we request your help to protect him" Thor says.

"You requested, Thor. I wanted to ask Hela of Helheim" Loki says, letting to of my shoulder.

"You would" Tony says.

Loki glares at the armored man, and Tony glares back. I move to the side to get a better view.

"Why should we help him?" The man with the bow asks aggressively.

"If you don't do it for Loki, then do it for the child. Or me, protect my nephew" Thor says.

"We'll do it" the man with the shield says.

"WHAT?!" Tony shouts, breaking his glaring contest with Loki.

"Tony-"

"No, Steve, I am not babysitting Reindeer Games's kid. He threw me out of my own window!" Tony says.

"You did?" I whisper to Loki.

"Not right now, I'll explain later" Loki whispers back. I nod.

"Tony-"

"No, Bruce, I am not a babysitter" Tony continues.

"I'm not a little kid, I don't need to be babysat" I say.

"You sure about that?" a voice says.

I turn around and see Canine and Ceceus. They had some scratches on their face and some bloody wounds on their arms. I could tell they were fighting Malekith's surprise army attack.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I don't need to be babysat" I say, "are you guys ok?"

"Yes, we're fine, no need to worry" Ceceus replies.

Loki turns around and see's Canine and Ceceus. "Thor?" Loki says.

"Yes brother?" Thor replies, everyone looks at Loki.

"Did you let Canine and Ceceus fight against the Dark Elves attack?" Loki asks calmly.

"Yes, I thought they could handle the battle" Thor replies.

"THOR, YOU FOOL! THEY ARE CHILDREN!" Loki shouts, "THEY COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Brother-"

"I promised Sigrid I would protect them, even if I did not promise, I would still protect them. But your making that promise hard for me to keep" Loki says. He turns to the two wounded girls. "Come, lets get you to the healers room" Loki says.

"Aww, but uncle Loki" Canine complains.

"No buts, lets go" Loki says sternly.

"I was going to try a new healing spell I learned" Ceceus mumbles.

"You can try it in the healers room" Loki replies. He turns to the group of people, "if I find one scratch on Vali, I won't hesitate to kill you all" he says, then walks out of the Bifrost.

"I didn't know Loki actually had a heart" Tony says, breaking the silence.

"Those two girls remind him so much of his wife, Sigrid" Thor says.

"What happened to her?" the man, Steve asks.

"As soon as Vali was born, Loki was told that a strange evil would kill Vali, Loki had to send him to Midgard. After Loki sent Vali away, Sigrid died because of her broken heart. Loki went mad, he felt that the only thing left for him was the throne. While Vali was gone, Loki raised those two girls like his won children that he never got a chance to raise" Thor explains.

So that's what happened to my mom.

"But Loki couldn't get the throne to Asgard, so he attacked Earth?" Steve questions.

Thor nods.

"That makes sense" Tony says.

"Excuse me, but who are all of you?" I ask.

The group looks at me.

"Ah, yes, introduce yourselves to Vali my friends" Thor says.

"Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."

"Tony Stark, or Iron Man."

"Bruce Banner, aka Hulk."

"Clint Barton, or Agent Barton, or Hawkeye, which ever floats your boat."

"Natasha Romanov, Agent Romanov, or Black Widow."

"And let me guess, your the God of Trouble" Tony says.

I look at him confused, "no, why would you think that?" I ask.

"Trouble and Mischief go together like JARVIS and I, isn't that right JARV?" Tony states.

_"That is -rrect- Sir"_ a staticy voice replies.

I look around the room for whoever said that.

_"There seems to be a -blem- with the wifi -ection-"_ the voice says again.

"Oh, right." Tony takes out a black, flat, box shaped item and presses a button on it (Iphone). "There, now we can test my new Space wifi, how's it working JARVIS?" **(I decided that after Tony went through the wormhole he created a type of wifi that works in space)**

_"Very well, Sir. All connections seem to be in order"_ the voice says again.

Tony looks at my confused face and says "JARVIS is and AI or Artificial Intelligence, not a person but has a voice. JARVIS stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. JARV, say hi to Vali, God of Trouble."

_"Hello young Mister Lokison, a pleasure to meet you"_ the voice says.

"Uh, hi" I say as Tony steps out of his armored suit. The suit folds into some sort of case (Briefcase, think Iron Man 2). "And I'm not the God of Trouble, I'm the God of Dragons" I say to Tony.

Everyone (but Thor) looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Your the God of something that doesn't exist?" Clint asks.

"Dragons exist" I say, "you've never seen a dragon?"

They all shake their heads, no.

"Perhaps you should show my friends, Vali" Thor says.

I nod and focus on a dragon form. After the green lights swirl around my body, I was a Terrible Terror... Again.

The groups mouths drop open in shock.

Tony sets his case down and picks me up by my scaly scruff. "That's just... Wow" he says, poking my scales.

I crawl out of his grasp and change back to my human form.

Everyone was still shocked, Steve looked bored. "I still don't understand any of this" he says.

"Yes, it would be confusing for mortals" a voice giggles.

"Ceceus, where are you?" Thor asks.

"Gotta find us first" Canine challenges.

I look around and see a dark blue color hovering in a corner. "Found you" I say, the girls sigh and suddenly appear in the corner where the blue was floating.

"Didn't you just leave with Loki?" I ask.

"Yes, but when he turned around I made illusions of ourselves and we ran back here" Ceceus answers.

"Yeah, we tricked the Trickster" Canine proudly states.

"You won't trick him for long" Thor says.

"We know. So, you guys are the Avengers?" Cece asks.

"Yes, we are" Steve says.

Ceceus smiles, "great to finally meet you all, Thor tells us stories about all of you and promised us that one day we would meet you all. I'm Ceceus, God of Felines."

"And I'm Canine, God of Canines"

"I couldn't have guessed that" Tony says sarcastically.

Canine growls and walks up to Tony, glaring at him. She stops right in front of him.

"Oh, no" Ceceus says quietly.

Canine punches Tony in the gut **(my friend doesn't like Tony Stark)**, and walks next to Ceceus.

Tony groans in pain, "I thought you liked us!" he says.

"No, I only like the Hulk, Hawkeye, and Captain America. The rest of you can go jump in a hole for all I care" Canine says.

"I'm the one that likes everyone" Ceceus says happily.

"CECEUS ROZ FENDOTTIR!" a voice shouts (Canine and Ceceus's dad's name is Fen).

Ceceus's eyes wide, "uh, oh."

Loki storms into the Bifrost and the temperature drops a little.

Canine leans over and whispers "you better run" in Cece's ear.

Loki walks over to Ceceus and crosses his arms once he gets over to her.

"Hi uncle Loki, what brings you here?" Ceceus nervously asks.

"Why did you attempt to trick me with illusions?" Loki asks sternly.

"What illusions?" she asks, trying to look innocent.

Loki gives her an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Ok, fine, we wanted to meet the Avengers" Ceceus answers.

"That's fantastic" Loki says like he doesn't care anymore. He turns to the Avengers, "have you come to a decision?"

"Yes, we'll help" Steve says.

Loki nods, "thank you."

Thor reaches his hand out to summon Mjolnir, the hammer flies into the Bifrost and into Thor's hand. "Let us celebrate, friends" Thor says lifting his hammer in the air.

As Thor lowers the weapon, Tony says "you know your hammers pink right?"

Tony starts poking at the pink Mjolnir.

Does he always poke at things that are strange to him?

"I'll take the credit for my master piece" Canine says.

Tony scoffs, "I like your style kid."

"Thanks, I hate yours" Canine says smiling.

Clint leans over and says to Tony "dude, you got owned by a girl."

"Shut up, Clint" Tony says.

"Ok, lets all be friends here" Ceceus says.

"This... could be a problem" Loki says.

**So... what do ya think? Please review!**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


End file.
